Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Hard Choices/Chapter Three
In sickbay Eliza sits up in the biobed and looks at Typhuss and smiles at him as he asked her how she's feeling. Eliza, how are you feeling? asked Typhuss as he looks at Eliza. She looks at him. Like I've been shot but other then that I'm good my thanks to the CMO of the Enterprise Eliza says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Alex has gone to kill Lex for revenge, I have to stop her says Typhuss as he looks at Eliza. John walks into sickbay. Typhuss a word in Beverly's office John says as he looks at him. Typhuss walks into the office as the doors closed. What now, I don't have time for this says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Alex has disabled her tracker we've lost her, Colonel Larson is assembling a strike team to retreive her John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and asked to be on the team. I want to be on the team, I owe Alex that much to help says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I wish I could say yes but I can't there's something that you're not telling me we've been friends since the Academy and we've fought together in the Cardassain, Borg, Xindi, and Der'kal Wars you've told me you're a hero but what is Alex's job I've been trying to find that out but old Academy buddies we've graduated with are stonewalling me and don't make me use my Admiral rank on you to get the answer John says as he looks at him. Typhuss comments on how much he's learned and explains what Alex does. She is a SCIS agent the same as me, I'm going to hell with orders says Typhuss as he looks at John then walks out of the office to head to the transporter room. John follows him. For once in your damn life listen to people who outrank you for pete sake Typhuss you're in hot water already with Nechayev, Akaar, and Cain let the Enterprise MACOs handle this their trained for this stuff John says as he looks at him as they enter the turbolift. I know Alex better then they do, she will listen to me and I can talk her out of it, your MACOs can't talk her out of it and you know that I can't stay here, I have to do something says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Brief them on the situation and what they can expect and help us track her down with the sensors I don't want to see you getting court martialed by Cain or the other two John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Not this time John, this a personal matter and I'm helping a friend says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I'm not letting you risk your career and command this is why the Admirals hate you because everytime a friend is in trouble you disobey orders and take it personal, and I outrank you by a mile and I'm ordering you to remain on board the Enterprise because one your my friend and two I'm not going to let you risk your command as well as your career you heard what Cain said during the Borg Invasion you cross the line one more time and your done in Starfleet that's what she said to you after a mission didn't she John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and nods. I'm not a toy soldier thay says yes sir to every order, as Dana once said I don't blindly follow orders and if that was me down there you would try to talk me out of it and stop me, would you stay on the damn ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. Meanwhile Alex is walking through the alleyway hiding from Enterprise security teams as they're searching for her trying to stop her from making a choice that she won't walk away from, and she sees Jack as he sees her. Aw hell no stay away from me any friend of Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin I want no part of because he almost cut my fingers off and he almost dropped me from a 30 story building and Admiral Martin almost pushed me into a plasma eddie of the port nacelle of the Enterprise Jack says as he looks at her. She pushes him to wall. I'm looking for Lex Luthor he tried to kill my mother so I'm going to return the favor Alex says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't know where he is Jack says as he looks at her. She hears a Federation runabout and she runs for it as it follows her. In the runabout Typhuss and John are at the consoles following her. We're still on her I can't believe you talked me into this Typhuss John says as he's at the helm. Typhuss smiles at his friend. Its the right thing to do says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. And if the Admirals find out about this? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Its really none of their business, we deal with it and we tell them that we were helping a friend says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the console. Getting a lock on her now energizing John says as he inputs commands into the console. Alex inputs commands into a tricorder and sends a feedback pulse. In the cockpit sparks erupt from the side console as Typhuss looks at John as the console alarm beeps. Damn it, Alex sent a feedback pulse, transporters are down says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the console. She did more then that it's disabled our shields and weapons and impulse engines we're running on thrusters only, I'm taking us back to the Enterprise John says as he looks at the console. The runabout leaves as Alex looks at up at it. Sorry Typhuss but this is something I have to do myself Alex says as she leaves. In the observation lounge Commander Lelfer looks at them. The runabout is disabled she'll require a week to repair Commander Lefler says as she looks at them. Admiral Martin looks at her. Get started on it and find away to shield it against a feedback pulse Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and leaves. Well that could of gone better John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You could have landed the runabout and the Enterprise has transporters we can just beam down, we are doing nothing right now says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Yeah land the runabout in a bad part of the city John says as he looks at him. Then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Martin Captain Kadan says over the com. John tapped his combadge. Martin here go ahead Kadan John says as he looks at Typhuss. You're going to find this weird but we're receiving a hail from Lex Luthor Captain Kadan says over the com. Typhuss is surprised by this. What the hell does Lex want now says Typhuss as he talked into the com. John shrugs his shoulders. Kadan patch it here but keep an eye on it make sure he's not trying to download the main computer like last time Admiral Martin says as he spoke into the com. Aye Admiral Captain Kadan says over the com. On the screen Lex appears as Typhuss looks at the screen. What the hell do you want now Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the screen. I seek asylum from Alex Danvers I was the one who shot her mother and she's coming to kill me Typhuss we may of had our issues with each other time and time again but you are a man of honor if you grant me asylum I'll give you the locations of my off-world bases Lex says on the screen. John looks at Typhuss. This is weird John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the screen. No way in hell Lex, you shot Eliza Danvers, my friend I'm not going to betray the Danvers family, forget it Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the screen. John looks at Lex. You give us the locations we'll try and stop Alex from killing you John says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss looks at him. I'm not giving you an asylum, give us the locations now says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the screen. No deal not until you grant me asylum Lex says on the screen. Typhuss gets a bit frustrated. You son of a bitch, no never, goodbye says Typhuss as he closes the channel. John looks at him. We need that data and we've got the upper hand on him so let's grant it to him we'll keep him under guard John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No, you mean you can grant him that, I will have no part in this and right now I don't care about Lex's bases, I only care about Alex right now says Typhuss as he looks at John.